BFDIA 5b
:"It's not a cartoon. It's a game." :- Message that appears at the beginning of the 5B Update video BFDIA 5b is a game made by Michael Huang and Cary Huang. When the game debuted, the game had 33 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 33 until February 19. From Feburary 19 to 25, (before the Feburary 25 update) the game had 50 playable levels, and the player could not pass level 50 until Feburary 25. Due to the creators of the game being very busy, the Feburary 25 update only added 3 new playable levels. Currently, the game has 53 playable levels, and the player cannot pass level 53 until an unknown date. A note in level 53 says levels will be uploaded as soon as they are made, but on March 3, it was announced that the game was postponed for now due to BFDIA 5c being worked on. The game can be played here. Plot Book starts out lost and forgetful of recent events. After realizing she is inside Evil Leafy, Book ventures out to find the other FreeSmarters. Book eventually finds Match trapped in a box and asks if Match knows what is going on. Match recalls Pencil driving the FreeSmart Van into Evil Leafy's mouth. Match also remembers falling into her unpleasant box. Book and Match agree to find the other FreeSmarters. Book finds the Hand-powered Recovery Center, and figures it fell out of the FreeSmart Van. Later, Match and Book enter a house. Inside, Book finds Lego Brick, but is first scared of him and thinks he is an armless mutant Blocky. Lego Brick denies this and asks to be Book's friend. Book asks him "Where are we?" Lego Brick states that we are in Evil Leafy, along with thousands of other recommended characters. Lego Brick is confused at the fact that Evil Leafy ate Book and Match, but she reassures that they are fine. Lego Brick remains confused, Book says goodbye to carry on their adventure. Book traps Lego Brick inside a box to activate a switch to complete a level. In the next level, Lego Brick turns mad, saying that Book trapped him inside a box. Book reassures it was only for desperate measures, but Lego Brick is unconvinced and punishes the two by forcing them to fall into Lego Brick's Underground Factory. Farther into Lego Brick's dungeon, Book finds Ice Cube on a independent platform. Ice Cube does not remember why she is in the dungeon, but laments that if she had arms, she could pick up a nearby box to escape the dungeon. Book moves the box to the other low-hanging platforms, so Book, Match, and Ice Cube can continue the adventure. The trio later meets Waffle and Tune, to which Match revolts, due to past experiences with recommended characters like Lego Brick. Ice Cube thinks they are nice, but Match sarcastically comparing how nice Lego Brick was. Waffle and Book ask each other's group who they are. Waffle says that Lego Brick is a nice guy once you get to know him, but Book and Match still reject. Waffle introduces Tune, but is cut off by Match's impatience. Waffle directs the three to Evil Leafy' mouth eastward, so they leave the recommended characters to continue the quest. As Book, Match, and Ice Cube exit the house, Waffle and Book exchange goodbyes. Waffles says they are welcome back any time. Book asks Ice Cube if the sky looks redder to her, but Ice Cube denies. Farther away from the house, Match questions why Waffle is outside. Waffle replies that he went on a walk to get some fresh air. On level 53, the three are faced with an uncrossable wall. A message by Cary Huang appears behind the wall: :" Hi people. I've been really busy lately, so I've only been able to create three levels. :( '' : ''More levels coming soon. I will upload them as soon as I create them, so some could be out tommorow, or in a week. I'm really sorry!!! I hope we can all understand." In the BFDIA 5c Announcement, jacknjellify spoils the ending with simply "FreeSmart escapes Evil Leafy". Characters Book is the main character in the game. She can run and jump at normal speeds. She and Match is the only 2 people can go though a fire box. Match appears for the first time in level 19: "Say hello". She is taller, can jump higher, and can go through smaller holes than other contestants. When going though a fire box, her hair catches on fire and she can use the fire to burn other characters. The fire can be put out by hitting a ceiling, being submerged in water, or by melting Ice Cube. Ice Cube appears for the first time in level 42: "Eye skewb". She can run faster than any character, particularly when on a moving platform. She instantly melts when standing on a fire box. Due to her lacking arms, she cannot hold or throw things, or crank the HPRC. The remaining FreeSmart contestants who haven't appeared yet are Pencil, Bubble and Ruby. Trivia *The Weighted Companion Cube from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portal_%28series%29 the Portal series] makes a cameo appearance in levels 8-10 as a box to be used as a kind of platform. *The Clubhouse of Awesomeness, which appears in "Get in the Van", makes an appearance in level 6: "Landfill" as one of the stages in the trailer. However, The Clubhouse of Awesomeness didn't appear in the official release, for unknown reasons (most likely seizures). *It is the first game to feature BFDIA characters and so far, the 8th game made by Michael and Cary Huang. *In the trailer, Book had a rainbow-colored-background icon near the text when she talked, but in the official game, Book had a purple background. *There are a total of 133 levels (100 main levels and 33 bonus levels). *Level 29 was originally named "Toss Toss", but it was renamed to "Don't Look Back". *Level 32 was edited (originally, Match could not go to Lego Brick, and now she can go to him). *There are letters in Evil Leafy. The first letters found are E (level 1), V (level 11), and I (level 26). They could spell Evil Leafy. *Carykh said that to Tennis Ball on Youtube that he has ELER in the game. Cary said that he'll find out what it means later, stating that "he wouldn't like it." It possibly means Evil Leafy's Evil Rampage. *The Easter Egg just happens to be the first time That Evil Leafy has opened her mouth, ever. (Not counting 5a, when her mouth was just a bunch of scribbles at the time when she ate some of the contestants.) *The level 49 has the same name as the episode 1 of BFDI (season 1): "Take the Plunge". *"So You Think You Can Escape Evil Leafy" is an unofficial video version of this episode. *The "LEVEL CREATOR" and "EXPLORE" options on the home screen are blocked off with a sign stating "MARCH 4". Since March 4, 2014 has passed, it could mean March 4, 2015 or even later years. *Book and Match can switch who is carrying who is carrying whom by picking the other up, then quickly pressing the space bar, Z button, and up button. *This is the first object show to have a game. * There are 52 playable levels on this game. Gallery 5b.jpg|What you get when first starting 5b. 5b2.jpg|What you get when pressing "NEW GAME" 5b3.jpg|Evil Leafy's Mouth open as an Easter Egg. A little secret when you scroll down all the way in 5b... 5b4.jpg|The 33 Bonus Levels. How to unlock them: Reason unknown... 5blevel1.JPG|001. Time to explore 5blevel2.JPG|002. First danger 5blevel3.JPG|003. Pillar 5blevel4.JPG|004. Going under 5blevel5.JPG|005. Small packages 5blevel6.JPG|006. Landfill 5blevel7.JPG|007. Rock bottom 5blevel8.JPG|008. A friend 5blevel9.JPG|009. A companion 5blevel10.JPG|010. A sad goodbye 5blevel11.JPG|011. A change of terrain 5blevel12.JPG|012. Pillar 2 5blevel13.JPG|013. On the edge 5blevel14.JPG|014. High 5blevel15.JPG|015. Zoom 5blevel16.JPG|016. Zoom zoom 5blevel17.JPG|017. Switch 5blevel18.JPG|018. Living life on the edge 5blevel19.JPG|019. Say hello 5blevel20.JPG|020. Working together 5blevel21.JPG|021. Pick me up 5blevel22.JPG|022: Horifically tall 5blevel23.JPG|023. Ground level 5blevel24.JPG|024. Strange discovery 5blevel25.JPG|025. Would you die for me? 5blevel26.JPG|026. Jump off a cliff 5blevel27.JPG|027. Cross the uncrossable 5blevel28.JPG|028. Build my pathway 5blevel29.JPG|029. Don't look back 030. Civilization!.png|030. Civilization! 031. Encounter.png|031. Encounter 032 I Need You For Something.png|032. I need you for something 033 The Drop.png|033. The drop 033 The Drop - Factory.png|033. The drop, but under Lego Brick's factory 034 Dungeon.png|034. Dungeon 035 Thirst_for_acid.png|035. Thirst for acid 036 Checkpoint!.png|036. Checkpoint! 037 Match Filter.png|037. Match Filter 038. Gimme My Boxes.png|038. Gimme My Boxes 039. Oceanic Divide.png|039. Oceanic Divide 040. Bridge.png|040. Bridge 041. Liquify.png|041. Liquify 042. Eye Skewb.png|042. Eye Skewb 043. A Cool New Addition.png|043. A Cool New Addition 044. Nice And Toasty.png|044. Nice And Toasty 045. We Are Different.png|045. We Are Different 046. Stranger Strangers.png|046. Stranger Strangers 047. Heading Out.png|047. Heading Out 048. Weapon Transport.png|048. Weapon Transport 049. Take The Plunge.png|049. Take The Plunge 50 bfdia 5b.png|50. I didn't want to see you Level_51.gif|051. Those things scare me Level_52.gif|052. Never look back Level_53.gif|053. I'm sorry (First version of lvl 53, Unknown when the newer version will come out.) 104px-EL.png|evil leafy epic 5b game Items Crate5b.png|A "lovely" wooden box Portal2Item.png|The Weighted Companion Cube Comments ELER.gif Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b